when a kid comes along
by cozieatbrains
Summary: a shikaino fic with a kid , night clubs , pretty boys, blond hot chic, alcohol and hickeys lol xD READ and REVIEWS pls :D everything from the readers much appreciated
1. the start

"tch

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto ., but I own neji in my dreams though :**

**Warning : apprentice on the job .First fic.. So please : .. Review hihi ill appreciate it a lot.,**

**I need to have advices ., I have some plans but still I'm looking forward for something new :**

**Thanks a lot!! Muah! Review?? Huh?huh?huh? thanks :**

_**T**__**his happened probably 4 yrs after the shippuden so I think the characters are probably in their 20's **_

_**Hope you enjoy hugs**_

"tch!. ., do I really Have to go here with you … you know how much I hate doing this.." shikamaru said irritably.

" Hell YEAH!! I don't want my partner looking goofy especially if I AM with him! So just shut up and let me do my thing, ok!. " ino retorted.

"mendo—" 

"Don't even try shika" ino said while glaring.

Ino and shikamaru have been walking in the store for what shikamaru thinks as ages. 

They are shopping for shikamaru's clothes for the upcoming party.

Sakura invited ino to a club party to celebrate her and sasuke's engagement and ino asked shikamaru to go with her since hinata will be going with naruto and tenten with neji. 

" Ino! What time is it?"

"3?" 

Shikamaru let out a sigh "now I have to fetch kasuma.. " he Said while scratching his head.

A/N – kasuma is kurenai and asuma's son.,.. I just made up the name., so if it sounds dorky.. Well.. Yeah sure whatever. Lol

"hounto??hmm.. Ok then lets just go and pay for this stuffs and well go and fetch him.. " Said ino smiling. 

With that, shikamaru just can't help but smile back. Sure he finds ino really troublesome but there's this something that really makes ino irresistible to him.

They went to pay for the clothes and walked towards the school to fetch kasuma. Shikamaru being his usual lazy self keeps saying mendokusai for every turn that they have to do, but ino is looking rather happy. 

"neh.. Shika-kun, you really like taking care of kasuma huh.." she asked.

"tch.. Not really., you know, I like him more back when he is just a baby.. He doesn't talk much.."

"Of course he wont talk., he's just a baby back then. Silly!" ino said while chuckling.

"tch"

They stopped at the front of the academy and looked for kasuma. Ino spotted the brown haired kid with the red eyes.

"There he is!" ino pointing to kasuma's direction. 

"Oi, kasuma come on, lets go home, " shikamaru called.

"hai , shika nee-San. " 

Kasuma ran and plunged himself to shikamaru, which made shikamaru lose his balance and fell back.

"Oi, ahaha you troublesome kid " he said warily, kasuma just replied a warm chuckle.

Ino giggled.

"You two looked so good together, you're future wife will be really lucky.. I bet you'll be a good father someday" ino said smiling.

"For sure!!" kasuma answered loudly. He and ino chuckled together while the flustered shikamaru just walked without a word and trying hard to hide the tint that his face is producing. But ino is too sharp not to notice that. She is actually always looking forward to see shikamaru blush. 

"And now you're blushing huh" she teased.

" tch , troublesome woman.."

"ne.. Onechan., what are those clothes for?" kasuma asked in his oh-so innocent tone.

" Oh., those are for Sakura's club party., shikamaru and I will be going together" ino replied.

"Wow!!., so shika neesan asked you out already.. I thought he told me it isn't the ti---"

"woah!!" shikamaru slightly yelled and quickly cupped kasuma's face before he finish what he was going to say.  
" So., ino , were in the front of your apartment now, maybe you can just go and prepare for the party ill just take this noisy little brat home and ill get ready too." Shikamaru told ino while still holding the desperately trying to break free kasuma. 

Ino eyed both of them suspiciously and smiled.

" Shika.. Let him go." 

Shikamaru took his hands off kasuma and glanced at him quickly, desperately trying to send him a signal to not spill and kasuma, who looked back at shikamaru just, smiled at his best. 

"So,. kasuma-Chan., what were you trying to say?" ino said warmly . Slightly bending down to the boy. 

"Hmm.. Its getting late nee-Chan., ja" kasuma replied quickly. Then tiptoed and gave a slightly shocked Ino a quick peck on the lips.

And of course., ino can't help but smile and blush slightly. Shikamaru seeing the scene can't help too but smile and then grabbed kasuma's arm.

"Ok let's get going then.. Bye ino, I'll fetch you at 7:30"

"Bye shika, and bye kasuma., take care ok. ,and shika…."

"Hmm?" shikamaru looking back at ino. 

"I swear to God that if you're late again I'm going to—"

"Kick my ass I know, I know" 

", tch., mendokusai.," shikamaru muttered while walking away

"I heard that!! " ino said while chuckling. 

**---Ok im sorry to cut it here.., but I wanna know if I still have to continue this one or not TT**

**Im working on the second chapter so.. uhm.. review? Please .. and thanks **


	2. the kid

Ino was looking at her beautiful reflection at the mirror when she heard 3 loud "lazy" knocks

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Ok?**

**A/n: ok., here's my second chapter, sorry it took me so long., I'm kindah busy with visiting places these days hihi**

**Enjoy:**

**Oh thanks for those who reviewed on my first chapters :**

**And please READ AND REVIEW!! Thanks!! :**

**xoxo kayshey**

Ino was looking at her beautiful reflection at the mirror when she heard 3 loud "lazy" knocks. She immediately knew it was shikamaru and its not because she peeped into her window, but just because there's always a tint of laziness that you can feel on shikamaru's every work. And Ino, being his "only girl" best friend for like the past 20 years, most certainly knew that.

'_What the hell's gotten into that man.. I told him to be here at seven' _Ino thought irritably.

As she was descending to the stairs, she was starting to feel nervous.

'_What the--.. I can't be nervous just because he got here too early and I'm not in my proper clothing and I don't look that nice.. That I just got out in the shower.. My hair is still wet., and that I'm so not prepared at all… ooh…_

_Talk about a major shit..!!' _ She thought while slapping her head lightly.

"Oi Ino!" shikamaru called.

Ino just replied a grunt, wiping a drop falling from her head, she opened the door and welcomed her visitor with an arched brow and hands on waist.

"What took you so lo—" shikamaru wasn't able to finish his sentence. He scanned a "for what he thinks as an "unprepared" Ino" from top to bottom.

"_This WILL be troublesome… and a little bit... Distracting,." _He thought.

" Look., I told you not to be late but that doesn't mean that you should be here 2 hours early!!"

"Can we at least get in first??" shikamaru said.

"WE!!" _' Oh nice he's with company..'_

"Kasuma!" shikamaru called and kasuma appeared running from nowhere. They both went inside and sat on the comfy couch that Ino have.

Shikamaru was trying so hard to avoid looking at Ino and trying so hard to look natural at the same time. Ino was just tempting at the moment. Its not that he hasn't seen her like that before. Well, he did, back when they were just mere children. And it's different now. Now that he finally knew what exactly that tingling feeling that he always gets when he sees her is. And also add the fact that his hormones are unstable now.

"Neh onee-chan.. Shika nee-San said that I should stay with you for 4 days.." kasuma said while chunking an apple in his mouth.

"Huh??.." replied Ino.

" Kasuma, why don't you just go get something to eat at the table. " shikamaru told the kid.

"Ok, ill leave you two lovers alone" kasuma chuckled and left the furiously blushing couple.

And there's the awkward silence. Ino looked at shikamaru. She sure enjoys the looks of a blushing shikamaru but not this time because she was completely blushing too. And that was what made it really awkward.

Shikamaru gathered up his courage and looked at Ino.

First at her hair. It's not usual to see Ino with her hair down. Next was her angelic face. Shikamaru smiled mentally at that. Ino's face never failed to make him happy.

'_She sure is pretty pissed right now…' he thought_

Then he shifted his gaze down at her bathrobe-covered body and that's when he started to blush 20 shades of red. He looked at her small waist currently being emphasized by her hand on a side of it and down to her long slender thighs and legs. He just can't help it., to see Ino in a state like that was really.. Really distracting for him not to mention that it's too tempting. Of course he do have some thoughts about that. But he most certainly don't have plans of it being true.. Well at least not at the moment, yet.

Ino just stood there let out a sigh.

"You know, You can do the staring later because I believe you have some explaining to do.." she said while shifting her gaze from shikamaru to her finger nails.

She was completely aware of the current situation. As much as she wants to please shikamaru., she knows she can't at the moment. At least not yet.

Poor shikamaru blushed even more. But since Ino has caught his guards down already, He decided that he would just let that slip and besides it would be troublesome to argue too.

"Kurenai sensei was out for a mission. She left me a letter. Here" shikamaru reached into his pockets and handed Ino a slightly crumpled letter.

Ino grabbed the letter and read it.

**Shikamaru,**

**Please take care of my kasuma for a while. I was summoned by the hokage-sama for a mission.**

**I know this is troublesome, but please. I don't know anyone that I can trust more than I trust you. And besides, the kid adores you so, please.**

**This mission would probably take 4 days. I already prepared all his stuffs. They were all inside the backpack at the top of the dining table.**

**P.S I really don't know how to thank you.. But thank you **

**Ja!**

**--kurenai**

"Ok?… so .. Why did you bring him here?" Ino asked shikamaru while giving him back the letter.

"Well.. Yeah.. It's like this.. uhm.. tch.. Ok.."

Ino arched one of her perfect eyebrow and started tapping her feet.

"Ino we both know that I suck at cooking.. and.. I don't know anything about taking care of brats specially a loud mouthed one., so I figured out that hmm… if maybe I can ask you to look after him for me., and I will just visit here from time to time. And ill pay for the expenses.." shikamaru stated as natural as possible.

"ah … so now you're asking me to baby sit.."

"Yes.. Uh., no"

"For four days?"

"Yeah.."

Ino turned round at the kitchen to take a look at kasuma for a while. Kasuma sensing that someone's looking at him stopped eating and turned to look back at Ino and gave her his best smile ever. Ino seeing the cutest thing can't help but giggle.

"Ok then. Ill take care of him.. It's pretty boring around here anyway., so maybe kasuma can keep me company for 4 days." Ino turned around and smiled at shikamaru. Shikamaru ran his fingers through his hair and smiled his usual smile back at her. Ino went to the stairs and started to go upstairs.

"So., if that's all… I think I should go back upstairs and -- wait a second" she froze and looked at shikamaru.

"What the-- you're not prepared, aren't you!! You didn't even take a bath!!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru just rested his cheek on his hand.

"About that. I'm here to ask some couple of questions too… some of the clothes here… you see… I don't know how to work them out.."

"You idiot., sometimes I just cant believe that you're a genius… ok., let's just make this things like this.. You go use my bathroom and then I'll fix you" Ino questioned her words in her head. "Fix" doesn't seem the appropriate word.

"What the—wait!!., I didn't ask for your bathroom ., I asked about the clothes." Shikamaru replied quickly.

"Look., stop whining ok? If you go back to your house now, were going to be late." Ino said while looking at the clock on her side. " And besides, I wanna make sure of how you'll look like tonight.. So just go get your ass up here, get in my bathroom and take a bath."

"tch! Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grunted. "Oi kasuma, you just stay there. Don't open the door. Call me or Ino upstairs if you need something.."

Kasuma ran into the living room and turned on the TV before answering a loud "hai! ".

Shikamaru followed Ino upstairs. Actually., he was not sure of what he was supposed to feel at the moment. He's annoyed to the fact that he was just forced to take a bath in others house or rather in others bathroom cause he personally think that bathrooms are personal, but he was also excited because of the fact that he was forced to take a bath in Ino's bathroom.

PLUS the fact that they're alone now at her bedroom and have just a thin sheath of cotton robe protecting her from being in her birthday suit. He can't help but remember one of the dreams he had had before about Ino and robes. '_Damn this hormones!…' he thought_

Shikamaru did not dare entered ino's room more because of the possibility that he Might Not handle things when it gets too troublesome, but rather, he just waited Ino to tell him where her bathroom is.

Ino was pretty much feeling the same tension that shikamaru was feeling. For a second there, she thought that maybe it was not a nice idea to ask him, the man of her wildest dreams, to come and take a shower in her bath room._ 'oh! I hate this feeling!!'_ she whined to herself. But she was pretty convinced herself that she is a strong woman and that she can handle him pretty much, so she decided that everything would be alright. She tried very hard to look as normally as possible and turned to face shikamaru.

"Ok, there's the bathroom. The towel is inside., I'll be waiting for you here, cause as you can see.. I'm pretty much unprepared myself." She said as she sat in front of her vanity mirror and started combing her hair dry.

Shikamaru just grabbed his things and Tch-ed and mumbled some "mendokusai" then went to the bathroom as directed.

And just as when he closed the bathroom door, he and Ino left out a deep sigh.

After 30 min of doing their own things. Ino was finally done with her stuff. She decided to apply less make up because she was just wasn't feeling like it. She just put on some mascara, to emphasize her beautiful blue eyes. Some lip and cheek tint for a natural glow, she decided to just put small amounts since she's pretty sure that they're going to drink, and alcohol makes her really blush. And to finish all, she put on some cherry flavored lip-gloss. She made her hair in a loose bun and put on some really nice big dangling earrings., not too big though. And just as she was going to put her sexy colorful razor-back, black with lavender horizontal stripes on 4 inches above the knee length chic dress,

Shikamaru came out of the bathroom. It could have been simple and all right if he hadn't got out almost naked with just a piece of towel covering his below and still damp and wet, with his hair down.

And now it was ino's turn to get flushed. Ino just stared at him in a slight shock. It was the first time she saw her lean, fit body like that. She was now pretty convinced that he has matured in every possible physical way. He was just.. Too sexy.

"Sorry if I didn't knock.. Anyway., I just went out to get my .. Something I forgot., there!.,. Ok., you can continue whatever you're doing now." Then he shut the door. He was pretty sure he saw her blush. And that made him happy.

Ino stared at the door blankly trying to gain her composure back. Then she undressed and put her chic dress on. After she did that, she checked her self at the mirror for the last time, and when she was satisfied by her looks she turned and knocked at the bathroom door.

"Neh, shika-kun ., I'm done. You can come out now., and ill get you fixed."

"tch" and shikamaru came out of the bathroom in pretty much like before state but a little bit dryer.

Ino giggled at the sight.

"Where are the clothes?"

"Here"

Ino grabbed the paper bag and chunked out the clothes that they bought.

"Do you have your boxers on already??"

"What do you think??" shikamaru said.

" oohh are you teasing me shika-kun??.," she teased and then chuckled. She grabbed the pants and shoved it to shikamaru's chest.

"ok you go back in there and put those on." Shikamaru grabbed the jeans and headed to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes he went out.

Ino grabbed the belt and pulled shikamaru's arm to get him to come closer to her. She bent down a little and She placed the belt carefully at the pants. She loves when her hands brush "accidentally" on his abs because it makes shikamaru tense. She was pretty much aware of her effect on him.

Shikamaru can feel her breath touching his skin. He was trying his very best to stay natural as ever and He was hating his body for not listening to his mind. He just keep on getting tensed whenever her skin brushes with his or whenever he can feel her warm breath intoxicating his skin. It was just too troublesome. He was so not expecting these things to happen. He wasn't just ready for it. But still., some part of his brain loves it.

"ok .. now this one." Ino grabbed the black collared polo shirt and put it on him and buttoned his shirt.

(A/N you know kyo of fruits basket? The one he's wearin? The black one? Pretty much like that one. : )

"y'know, I can really do this." He muttered in his lazy tone. His hands on his waist.

"Well then why did you ask me for help?" Ino replied while still buttoning his shirt.

"I was actually pertaining to… never mind., lets just finish this off." He answered.

"Ok.. All you have to do now is to decide if you want that cute hair of yours down or tied up.." Ino said quite happy.

"Ill just tie it."

"Oh and don't forget this." She handed him his silver necklace and shikamaru fixed it in his neck.

"Alright all done" Ino said while turning to look at the mirror.

"look at the mirror shika., don't you think we look good with each other?? " Ino asked while looking at him through the mirror with a smile on her face.

Shikamaru blushed at that but just answered a nod. Ino went down with shikamaru following her.

They were both smiling when they saw kasuma lying on the couch sleeping soundly. Ino went to turn the TV off while shikamaru cupped and carried kasuma with his arms.

"Poor little thing., wasn't even able to take a shower , and brush his teeth. Come one lets just put him to bed upstairs and well go." Ino took kasuma's stuff and went to bedroom with shikamaru. Shikamaru placed kasuma on the bed and Ino took off his shoes and jacket.

"Maybe that'll do for now., ill just tidy him back tomorrow. Now lets go" Ino said and went downstairs while shikamaru followed her. They checked if everything was shut off and locked the doors and went to the club.

**Ok I'm really very sorry if this chapter sucks..**

**Reviews are welcome.. Please please please **

**I'm actually already workin on the third chapter but I still hope some of your comments would help me with the third one : thanks. **

**-- xoxo kayshey**


	3. night club

A/N: ok this is the latest chapter

A/N: sorry (again) if this took me long.. anyways.,

Anyways., hope you like it

JA!

P.S. the song is "I'm a flirt – R.kelly ft. T-pain, T.I.

to those who love temari.. im sori bout this one :

-- xoxo kayshey

shikaXino shikaXtema

Disclaimer: I ain't got enough talent and money to own naruto., happy now?? Lol

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru was sitting at the exact couch where Ino left him earlier. He has been there, drinking couple of rounds with gaara.

The loud noise was bombarding poor shikamaru's ears from the start.

He just can't believe that he actually agreed to come with Ino in a place like that. He has decided that it was a clear mistake and swore that he'll never do it again.

The place was too much for him. The dark place with some dim lights, which make his eye somewhat, hurt a little. A huge crowd dancing that has almost crushed him a while ago. Loud annoying songs that he's not sure he have heard before. Lots of drunken troublesome person, some hot drunk girls who occasionally come to have a little troublesome chat with him. It was a just too troublesome for him.

" Go take your shot now., that's if.. you still can" the drunk Gaara said mockingly, handing shikamaru the shot glass.

Shikamaru looked at him and gave him a little smile, then grabbed the shot glass poured it with alcohol and took his shot.

As soon as the waiter gave them the alcohol, which was like about an hour ago, they instantly got into an unspoken drinking showdown.

He was actually thankful that gaara was there. At least his company somehow lessened his boredom and now he is feeling a bit better because of gaara and the amusing effect of alcohol. Well, at least.

He fixed his posture and gave the shot glass back to gaara while giving him a "who's-the-winner-now" facial expression. But that expression disappeared and quickly changed into a frown when he shifted his gaze from the drunk kazekage to its backside, not far from where the red hair was slouching.

He closed his eyes and wiped his eyes to make sure that he's still not completely drunk and it's still working properly then frowned at the same direction.

'_It's definitely her.. '_ He thought to himself.

From there he can see Ino, drunk, chatting, or rather, flirting with a guy he actually didn't know.

He was pissed.

He was definitely pissed to see her like that.

He was still looking at ino's direction when Ino and her pretty boy stood up and headed to the dance floor. Shikamaru just followed the couple with his eye.

As soon as they stepped up into the dance floor, a new annoying song played. Albeit the fact that it was very annoying for him, shikamaru found the song very compatible to the scene that he was watching. Whether it's more compatible to Ino , to him, or to the guy that she was dancing with., he's not sure.

**I'm A, I'm A, I'm A, I'm A Flirt  
Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)  
Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (I'm A Flirt)  
Sometimes When I'm With My Chick On The Low (I'm A Flirt)  
And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)  
So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her  
Then Don't Bring Her Around Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
**

He just kept on staring at them.

His eyes twitching everytime Ino grinds the guy.

'_And since when did that troublesome woman knew that stupid guy to dance around him like a snake and letting him touch her like that..' _he thought while grabbing the sitting shot glass at the table and pouring it with alcohol then gulping it breathlessly without taking his eyes off the dancing couple.

He made up his mind that he will keep on staring at them for as long as they're together, even if it takes centuries for them to take those arms off of each other.

A light tap on the shoulders disrupted him from his staring. But as he was about to turn his head to see whom it was, the owner wrapped his arms around his neck and sort of hugged him from the back.

"Honey, your staring won't help ya, ya know?.," temari whispered into his ear

The whisper sure made him tense, but he certainly doesn't want her to know.

Temari, being used to those kind of stuff, felt him tensed under her touch. She knew that this time., shikamaru won't be able to refuse her. Not when he's pissed at the object of his affections and under the influence of alcohol at the same time.

Temari, liking what she's getting into, pressed her chest at his back and clutched her arms tighter to his neck and whispered. " I can give you what you want… all you have to do is ask..".

Shikamaru can clearly feel it. Her chest at his back. He is trying his very best to fight the urges that is coming but he knows that if this situation kept on going., he's gonna lose it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then gulped another shot of alcohol. He looked at the direction of where Ino and her partner were dancing and frowned again.

" Can you give her to me?" he said plainly not bothering to shift his gaze.

"wha-!?"

Temari grunted. She pulled back her arms and stood up. Looking at the dancing ino , she yanked shikamaru's back furiously and muttered "bitch!" then went away.

Shikamaru just sighed and continued his staring.

-- **pretty short huh? Im sorry :**

**review please please please thanks :**

**muah! Love you guys **


	4. hickey

A/N: hello again A/N: hello again., ok this is the fourth chapter so please read., :

**Thanks to those who reviewed my story .. thanks really :**

**Love you guyz c:**

**Disclaimer : I don't own naruto **

** Chapter 4**

Shikamaru was carrying an unconscious ino, bridal-bridal style, when his phone rang. He hastily searched for a place where he can sit and when he found one, he placed Ino carefully beside him and answered his phone.

"Hey, is everything alright? Are you guys home yet? How's ino? Is she awake already?" the girl from the other line? Said.

"Yeah, everything's fine sakura. Nope, she's not awake but I think she's fine." Shikamaru said while supporting ino's body with his other arm.

"Ok., just called to check,., anyway I still have some visitor so ill be off now, take care and hope you enjoyed ok?," she said before killing the line.

Shikamaru placed his phone back in his wallet. He looked at the sleeping ino and muttered "mendokusai" before carrying her again and headed home.

He opened the door to her apartment and placed her on a nearby comfy couch.

Ino opened her eyes and smiled goofily at him.

"Is the party 'hic' over already?" she asked.

Shikamaru just stayed in his position while looking at her pitifully. He scratched his head then rubbed his back on with his other half.

"Not yet, but you got knocked out. My goodness.. You drink too much. You troublesome woman"

Ino just grinned sheepishly. Then raised her hands and flapped them while looking at them.

"i feel so warm" she said while chuckling.

Shikamaru laughed at her silly behavior.

"Hey, just stay there and ill just get something ok?" shikamaru told Ino and headed to the kitchen.

He took off his polo shirt and hung it at a sitting chair near the table then grabbed some cloth and filled a basin with warm water.

He went back to the living room and sat down to the other end of the couch where Ino was lying. He took off ino's shoes. He went closer to ino's upper torso and sat down on the floor.

He wiped ino's forehead with the cloth.

Ino was still smiling sheepishly and looked at him.

" Damn Ino, you look funny., and pretty too" He muttered while holding her head and wiping her temples and cheeks.

"I know, I know," she just replied and chuckled.

Shikamaru placed her head carefully back to the sofa and scanned her body. He looked at her legs first then slowly shifting his gaze upward. Then something just caught his eyes. He leaned closer and focused on the red thingy lying right above ino's collarbone.

And he quickly got pissed. Again.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked Ino frowning, while pointing to the red mark.

"What?" Ino lifted her head and tried to look at what he was pointing, but when she realized that it's impossible for her to see what it was because of her position, she just chuckled and muttered " I can't see shika".

"This red mark., here" then he pressed the red mark "is this a .. Hickey?" he asked.

Ino laughed and then slapped his face lightly.

"No" she said while still laughing.

Shikamaru was still looking at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?., cause I'm sure I'm gonna punch that bastard right in the face if it IS a hickey.." he said pretty angrily.

He just can't help but to feel 'jealous'. He knows he's not in the right position to say that, but he's pretty sure too that in the morning., Ino won't remember a thing.

Ino covered her mouth with her hand and laughed at his statement.

Shikamaru just looked at her and shook his head in frustration then leaned over, gripped ino's left arm and wiped her shoulder with the damp cloth.

Ino looked at his face and down with his bare torso. She placed her right hand on his chest.

Shikamaru was startled the moment he felt her warm hands on his chest. He looked down at Ino and shot her a questioning look.

" Idiot.." she muttered and started tracing lines on his chest.

"Excuse me?!"

"You don't even know what a hickey looks like.." she said giving him a glance.

Shikamaru wasn't able to give a reply because right after she said that, she pulled him by the neck towards her supporting him with her other arm which got themselves in a position of an eye to eye and being in millimeters away from each others faces.

Shikamaru was shocked and furiously blushed at the sudden movement. They're so close at that moment that he can even feel her warm breath.

"ino what ar--"

"I'll show you what a hickey is.." she said and pulled him so that her face would meet his neck. Her one arm sort of hugged him while the other was at the back of his head, then she placed a light but warm kiss on shikamaru's neck and sucked it lightly.

Shikamaru can feel the fire burning inside him and the urges desperately coming out of his body but he was completely shocked so he did nothing but say her name. He has to control. Because he knows that if he lose it., he's gonna be in a big trouble when she sobers up. She probably won't remember anything. And when it's anything, it means she won't be remembering what she have done to provoke him.

"Ino…"

Thinking that she was done, Ino placed her last kiss on his neck pushed him softly away and fixed her position. Then she sat upright and pulled the kneeling shikamaru closer to her and smiled.

"Now.., that IS a hickey" she said while pointing to the visible red mark while cupping his cheeks.

But Shikamaru seemed to have reached his limits already. Both hands placed at both the sides of her legs, He leaned closer to her and kissed her passionately.

Ino kissed him back. Shikamaru pushed her carefully to lie back down and he positioned himself on top of her. While kissing her, He parted her legs and lied between them so that his body would fit comfortably to her. He placed his other arm at the side to support his weight, while the other one was busy stroking her thighs.

And when they both felt that they needed to breathe, Shikamaru cut the kiss and pulled his head back a little bit and kissed her forehead lightly.

"so.." he muttered.

"so?.." she giggled.

" Is this the only thing I'm gonna get tonight, shika-kun?…" she asked teasingly while tracing some small circles in his bare chest with her fingers.

Shikamaru took his hand off her thigh and cupped her cheek.

"Why?… What do you want babe?.." he asked huskily.

Ino bit her lips and looked at his deep black eyes and this time she traced the contours of his jaw with her fingers.

"I want more…" she said.

Shikamaru gave her a sexy smile that quickly changed into a serious stare.

"Honey… you know I can't do that.."

"But why??…" She asked with a pout while sort of tugging him.

Shikamaru gave her no answer.

"I want it so badly right now, shika-kun.." she pleaded while embracing her arms tightly to him but he just hugged him back and then looked at her.

"I know.. I know.. It's just that.."

Ino looked at him, waiting for him to finish what he was going to say.

" It's not the right thing to do... You're drunk right now.. There's a big possibility that you might really not want this to happen.. I want to do it with a clear minded you... It's just not the right time..Ok?" he explained.

Ino just pouted.

"But I want it…" she said but shikamaru just gave her a look that says his decision was final.

So she just pouted gain.

" Fine.. Just.. Just.. Just don't leave me right now ok?… I want to stay here like this with you.. Its comfy… and so warm.." she said with a sad child like face.

"mendokusai…" he replied before he took over her mouth again and kissed her passionately. After they kissed he looked at her again and happy to see Ino finally smiling sheepishly again.

"Let's sleep sweetie.., I'm tired.." he told her and gave her a quick kiss again.

Ino nodded while giggling.

"shika-kun.."

"Yeah?…" he raised his head to look at her.

"Good night and sweet dreams.." she whispered.

shikamaru smiled .

"You too.." and when he was about to rest his head to sleep..

"oh.. and.."

he raised it again

"yeah?.."

"The red mark?.. Its just a mosquito bite ok?.." Then she gave him a light peck on the tip of his nose. Shikamaru 'tch-d' and buried his face on her neck and they both fell asleep.

"**sori if its lame " - author**

A/N: there you go :

**This chapter is like a kissing-fest.. **

**Hmm.. both fell asleep eh?.. bad move.. or not?..**

**Not sure too heheh **

**So plese REVIEW REVIEW!! C:**

**And thanks to you guys **

**JA!! – xOxo Kayshey**


End file.
